


The Downsides to Having Lawyer Friends

by toomuchdiscourse (orphan_account)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Dare, Gen, High Heels, Stiletto Heels, boys in heels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 22:03:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9923963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/toomuchdiscourse
Summary: Prompt: "tbh burr walking into work rockin heels for a dare he DOES NOT stumble he just works it. everyone’s staring, the girls are actually so confused why he can walk so well, the Rev squad has taken over 100 pics each. Washington can’t deny he is hella rocking the heels"Frustrated by his inability to balance in heels, Lafayette bet that Aaron could do no better. Aaron didn't do bets usually, but he did like occasionally proving his friends wrong.Lafayette wouldn't know what hit him.





	

“It's impossible,” Lafayette huffed under his breath. Aaron spared a look from over his book- everyone in his friends group were strict enforcers of the “no work while visiting” rule. 

“What's impossible?” Aaron asked- probably not a great question to ask, but he was bored. 

Lafayette frowned and pulled up something red and strappy. Stiletto-heeled, ankle strap shoes dangled from his fingers. “It looks amazing on me, I know it! But I can not walk on them for the life of me! It is utterly impossible.” 

Aaron gave the shoes a contemplative stare. “It's not impossible. But if you've never worn heels, they could be difficult; I'll give you that. Start with kitten heels, perhaps, or go for wedges and platforms. They have a wider base, so they're easier to balance on.”

Lafayette stared back, a confused squint on his face. “Little Burr, how do you know so much about heels?”

Aaron didn't bother taking the bait. He wasn't ashamed of what he knew, but he did deserve some secrets. “I just do. If you want to jump straight to stilettos, you can, it's just going to take a little effort.”

“A little?” Lafayette threw a hand to his chest. “I have been trying, and I have been failing! I bet you couldn't take a single step!”

This drew an unconscious smirk from Aaron's lips. If only they knew. “You're right. I couldn't in those, they're far too big for me.” Even if Aaron couldn't tell just from looking, if they fit Lafayette, they most certainly did not fit Aaron. 

Lafayette crossed his arms. Aaron recognized a glint of challenge in his eyes. He knew where this was going. “Alright. I bet you could not spend an entire day in similar heels in your size without falling once, or taking them off.”

It wasn't great for one's feet to wear stilettos all day, but Aaron could do it if he wanted to. The question was whether he wanted to. “I don't do bets just for the sake of betting.” Aaron's intent lay in the air, silent but clear. What was Lafayette willing to put on the line?

“Alright. You're bluffing.” Lafayette frowned, his forehead creasing in concentration. Then, with a sudden grin, Lafayette spoke. “The loser of the bet has to do the others' bidding for a week!”

Aaron wasn't bluffing, of course, but there was no point in telling Lafayette that. Plus, the stakes were... interesting. “Is that a work week, or the full 7 days?” 

“7 days. Next Sunday, to the following Sunday. Are you in?” 

Aaron pretended to give the question a long, careful consideration. His mind was already made up, but there was little sense now in tipping Lafayette off about his miscalculation. 

“Alright. I'm in.” Aaron kept his face blank. He shook Lafayette's proffered hand, sealing the deal. 

Lafayette's grin turned to a predatory smirk. “The bet starts tomorrow morning and does not end until midnight. I hope you like bowing and fetching drinks.” 

Aaron resisted the urge to roll his eyes. “We'll see where we land, won't we?” 

Lafayette wouldn't know what hit him. 

\--

Lafayette was waiting at Aaron's door come morning, phone out and ready in one hand and two coffees with a paper tray in the other. 

“I feel like waiting by my door might be a little much,” Aaron raised an eyebrow. “And is that recording? Do I need to invest in a restraining order?”

Lafayette shrugged, incapable of his usual dismissive hand wave, hands full as they were. “A week of servitude is on the line, little Burr. I'm going to check you aren't cheating.” 

Aaron did roll his eyes at this. “Well,” he gestured down at himself. “Does this look like cheating to you?” Aaron barely avoided striking a pose, however slight. He had to admit he was proud of his choice. Four inch, needle-thin closed toe stilettos, in a shiny black the exact shade of his usual work dress-pants. They were a classic in the formal work place, made interesting with a rich red underside. 

“Little Burr, you have yet to take your first step.” Lafayette shifted his phone, aiming it more squarely in Aaron's direction. 

Well, he wasn't wrong. Aaron straightened his back, squared his shoulders, and walked. Lafayette gaped as Aaron smoothly strode towards and then past him. “I assume one of those are mine?” He paused to gesture at the drinks. “A bit rude to stalk me with a camera, otherwise.” 

Lafayette jumped, finally moving. He swung to Aaron, actually needing to catch up with a short jog. “Wha- how did you-!?” 

Aaron grinned. It wasn't often that Lafayette looked so completely flabbergasted. On his fine features, the expression was almost adorable. “You shouldn't make bets without full knowledge of what you're betting about.” He taunted, just to rub it in. 

“Hey,” Lafayette drew out the note, accusatory. “What are your secrets, little Burr?” 

“They wouldn't be secrets if I told you,” Aaron countered. “Now pass me one of those coffees.”

-

Aaron thought Lafayette's reaction was dramatic, but it was nothing compared to coming to work. He should have, perhaps, seen it coming. Dramatics were an every day occurrence at Washington and Associates; today was no different.

Alexander was the first to greet them, outside the office. He had clearly been told about the bet, not that the forewarning stopped him from gaping like his jaw had been dislocated. It was a little amusing, but by now Aaron was more concerned about getting to work. 

He took a long sip of coffee and strode past Alexander in his best, slightly swaggering walk. “You'll catch flies like that, Alexander.” Aaron's hand was on the door by the time Alexander managed to speak. 

“Wh- you can wear heels? What the fuck, Aaron?” 

Aaron turned back, brows raised. “Does that bother you? Because if it does, you can fuck off...” Aaron trailed off. Alexander was blushing, cherry red from nose to cheeks to ears. “Uh,” Aaron faltered, taken aback. He had just been having fun- and now he felt a little bad. Aaron didn't think he could have that kind of effect outside the stage, without even trying. Maybe good heels had a bigger effect on one's look than he thought. 

“Buh,” Alexander stuttered; and then snapped from his stupour at Lafayette's giggle. “Shut up! I'm just not used- you're taller than me now, okay?!” If anything, his blush deepened- but the spell was broken, leaving Alexander huffy and embarrassed. Not an unusual state, for him. Aaron pushed through the door.

Walking into the office was also an adventure, somehow. Jefferson trailed off, mid conversation with Madison, both of their eyes bugging out impressively. Lee choked on a mouthful of coffee, hacking until he turned purple. Eliza somehow gained sparkles in her eyes, face overtaken by an ecstatic smile.

“Those shoes look amazing on you!” She skipped over. “I didn't know you liked heels, Aaron! You have great style, why don't you wear them more often?”

Aaron didn't bother hiding a pleased smile. Eliza was a joy to talk to, no matter the subject. “It's part of a bet, actually. I don't like drawing attention, you know.” 

“Well, you've certainly done that today.” Eliza shot the surrounding room of silenced people an appreciative look. “So I guess you have a point. That's a shame, you look fantastic in them.” 

“Ah, thanks-” Aaron was cut off by a firm, deep cough. 

Washington was out of his office. “I came to see what the silence was about,” He explained himself. Washington scanned the room, quickly landing on Aaron. He sighed, “I don't even want to know.”

With a sharp turn, Washington strode back to his office. Aaron could barely hear the quiet whisper: “I don't deserve this”, before the door slammed shut. Aaron could sympathize. 

The presence of the boss, however brief, was enough to push people back to their own business. Actually having to work did wonders on settling things down. Aaron felt lingering stares, and of course Jefferson tried to make a comment- but Madison pulled him away. Aaron made sure to pass Madison a thankful nod. 

Of course, come lunch time, things got weird again. 

“Let's go out to lunch, little Burr. It's not much of a bet if you sit in your desk all day!” Lafayette jutted a hip out, leaning against Aaron's desk like he belonged there. Aaron carefully watched the stack of files scant millimeters from Lafayette's side, just waiting for the slightest movement to send them scattering to the floor. 

“Sounds like something you should have thought of before you set the terms.” A smirk found its way onto Aaron's lips.

Lafayette mirrored the smirk, somehow making it twice as flirty and three times as mischievous. “Little Burr, are you afraid of a challenge?” 

The argument was basic and very, very weak. Regardless, Aaron wouldn't mind a nice lunch. “Only if you pay.” 

“Deal!” Lafayette chirped, holding out a hand. Aaron took it, expecting a shake. He was hauled to his feet instead, nearly losing his balance. “Oh, should you perhaps be a bit less confident? That stumble was nearly a fall.” Lafayette's smile turned shit-eating. 

“You pulled me, doesn't count.” Aaron shot back. Lafayette hummed, tone light and non-committing. Aaron ignored it.

Lafayette sauntered out with Aaron beside him, apparently well over the shock from earlier. He still peeked over at Aaron several times though, seemingly disappointed at Aaron's easy gait, keeping up with him. 

Alexander was at the door, because of course he was. He took a quick glance at Aaron's legs, then up at his face- and wow, he did have to crane slightly, Aaron really was taller than him- then fervently away, an embarrassed look on his face. It was an interesting form of power. Aaron tried not to think about it. 

It was entirely unsurprising when Laurens and Hercules were found already waiting for them at the diner. Expecting it by now, Aaron let them have their moment. Laurens whistled, loud and impressed; Hercules made a strange squealing sound. They both whipped their phones out.

“It's like you've never seen a man in heels.” Aaron threw a hand against his hip, unimpressed by the day's spectacle. “We better sit down and order soon, lunch break only lasts so long.” 

“Oh no,” Alexander, at some point, had found his words. “Washington gave the 'i don't want to know' complaint. As far as he's concerned, today is a write off as long as the work actually gets done. But let's go in anyways, I'm starving.” Alexander threw the doors open. 

“You know,” Laurens shot Aaron an up-down, appreciative look. “It's not that none of us have seen men in heels. You just make them look real good.” Aaron faltered at the compliment. He felt surprisingly warm. 

“Yeah! You've really got the figure for it, and the posture, of course. How is your posture so good, man?” Hercules grinned, slapping Aaron on the back. He felt himself grow warmer. 

“Uh, practice,” Aaron admitted, on the slight side of flustered. Everyone froze, even Hamilton, still holding the door open. “Never mind,” Aaron followed quickly, knowing it was too late.

“Practice, little Burr? Practice where, doing what? I'd like to see whatever it is you practice that requires high heels!” Lafayette shot Aaron a fluttery wink. 

“Alright, enough, let's go get lunch or I'm heading back to the office.” Aaron stalked to the door, almost shoving Alexander. 

Somehow, they were seated. “Hey Burr, you secretly a stripper?” Laurens stage whispered from the other side of the booth. 

Aaron considered the question, and then considered what technically true statements he could make. He was a lawyer, after all. “I'm not,” He said. 

“Damn.” Laurens crossed his arms.

“Runway model?” Hercules ventured. “Because if you are, I'd model you any day! Hell, even if you aren't, I'd model you. You look so much more... sophisticated, like this. Not that your normal stance is bad, but you just hold yourself differently.” 

Aaron felt a creeping little smile. It was a cute compliment. “No I'm not, and no thank you.”

“I'll discover your secrets yet, little Burr,” Lafayette warned, leaning conspiratorially towards Aaron. The only response Aaron could dignify that with was a short eye roll.

Lunch was surprisingly quick. “It's not worth the effort of demanding those pictures don't get posted everywhere online, is it?” Aaron tried to peer over at Lafayette's phone. They all had them out, and were damn lucky Aaron didn't mind all that much.

“You know us too well,” Laurens responded with a grin. Alexander and Hercules shrugged. Lafayette shook his head, drawing his phone towards his chest and away from Aaron's sight.

They walked back to the office. “Are you sure you aren't even a little strained?” Lafayette's voice was almost a whine. 

“I'm sure,” Aaron chuckled. “Why, nervous yet?” 

“Of course not,” Lafayette scoffed. To his credit, he did seem confident. Aaron had no idea how he still was, given Aaron's obvious comfort in the stilettos from the get go. “You'll slip up sometime, all I have to do is be there to see it.” 

“There's only half a day of work left, and I've certainly not had any trouble yet” Aaron reminded.

“So there is.” Lafayette did not seem worried in the least. 

The reason why was revealed as soon as Aaron shouldered his jacket, lost in thought over what to do, now that work was out and the weekend officially started. Lafayette was waiting by his desk again. Aaron sighed. “Please don't tell me you intend to follow me home and watch me until midnight?” 

“That would be a lie,” Lafayette admitted. His lips turned up, clearly pleased with himself.

And thus, the day went. Lafayette tried to challenge Aaron several times. A set of jumping jacks. A set of one-foot hops. Warm-up stretching poses. Aaron humoured him, balance far too good to be threatened by something so juvenile. 

There was one thing Aaron's balance wasn't too good for, though. Lafayette challenged him to do a series of squats. Aaron had no problem with that. What he did have a problem with, however, was the firm push Lafayette threw into Aaron's shoulder in the middle of said squat. Completely unexpected and with more than a little force, Aaron toppled onto his back.

“Well, well, well, looks like I won the bet after all.” Lafayette's grin stretched ear to ear. 

“That doesn't count, I didn't lose my balance from the shoes, you just pushed me!” Aaron snapped. Honestly, the things these guys tried to pull. 

“Ah, but those weren't the terms, were they?” Lafayette made a mocking 'tsk' sound, and Aaron paused. He knew where this was going, shit. “The bet was, you can not take the heels off until midnight, and you can not fall. All forms of you falling must be valid, as we did not specify what causes of you falling did or did not count.” 

“Yeah, but you and I both know what you meant. You're just twisting.” 

Lafayette crossed his arms smugly. “Perhaps, perhaps not. Which argument do you think would stand, if taken to court?” God, Aaron hated having lawyer friends. Even though he was one, too. 

“It wouldn't ever go to court,” Aaron's protest was token at this point. As annoying as it was, Lafayette did out-smart him. He couldn't help but be impressed.

“Maybe not, but it will go to be judged by our good friends Alexander, Laurens, and Hercules. Who do you think they will side with, in this?” 

Aaron sighed. They both knew the answer. “You are a dirty, ridiculous cheater.”

“Yes, but a dirty, ridiculous cheater who won. Remember, the week starts on Sunday.” Lafayette pretended to consider his next words. “Addressing me solely as Monsieur, or sir, will do fine. I'll make sure to have the maid dress sent to you before then.”

Aaron froze, disbelieving. “Maid dress?” 

“Of course! And now that I know you can handle them, I know just the perfect shoes to match.” Lafayette sighed, a dream-like, pleased sound. Aaron had the distinct feeling that the next week would not be very fun for him.

This was why Aaron didn't do bets.


End file.
